just_cuz_i_wanna_b_kewlfandomcom-20200216-history
How my friends spam
My friends are amazing At spamming. XD I have a group of friends that includes me and 3 other people. Im not going to say their real names. Lets call them L, M, and E. All of us have a group chat together that we originally started for a youtube purpose. Now we just use it to talk about literally anything. That includes spamming. Let me tell you some spamming stories. This story is the most recent spam that has happened. L and M were in the same room as each other irl. So here's what happened. M told L to type the word "Duck. " L did as told and immediatly regreted it. M used autocorrect on L's phone so that Duck changed to, ya know, F U im not saying the rest you know the word xd. M sent it on our group chat with L's phone. I was like L WHAT IN THE WORLD YOU NEVER CUSS! L then explained what happened. She said that she didnt want anyone else finding out that she had sent a cuss word. So she started spamming LIKE CRAZY! SHE WAS LIKE FHJRBHRCHJDHCBJDBHFBDBC FOR LIKE 300 texts! XD thats L's spamming story. Shes probably the one who spams the most out of the four of us. Well, that's my friend's spamming story. XD comment yours! Category:Spamz Category:Spaming Category:Spamming Category:Spam Category:Friends Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:AA Category:BB Category:CC Category:DD Category:EE Category:FF Category:GG Category:HH Category:II Category:JJ Category:KK Category:LL Category:MM Category:NN Category:OO Category:PP Category:QQ Category:RR Category:SS Category:TT Category:UU Category:VV Category:WW Category:XX Category:YY Category:ZZ Category:NOW I KNOW MY AABBCC Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:No more numbers Category:AAA Category:BBB Category:CCC Category:DDD Category:EEE Category:FFF Category:GGG Category:HHH Category:III Category:JJJ Category:KKK Category:LLL Category:MMM Category:NNN Category:OOO Category:PPP Category:QQQ Category:RRR Category:SSS Category:TTT Category:UUU Category:VVV Category:WWW Category:XXX Category:YYY Category:ZZZ Category:OH ITS ON Category:AAAA Category:BBBB Category:CCCC Category:DDDD Category:EEEE Category:FFFF Category:GGGG Category:HHHH Category:IIII Category:JJJJ Category:KKKK Category:LLLL Category:MMMM Category:NNNN Category:OOOO Category:PPPP Category:QQQQ Category:RRRR Category:SSSS Category:TTTT Category:UUUU Category:VVVV Category:WWWW Category:XXXX Category:YYYY Category:ZZZZ Category:Nah Category:To Category:The Category:Ah Category:Tothe Category:No Category:No no Category:12 Category:34 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:HI Category:ILIKE Category:BIG Category:MUTTS Category:AS Category:IN Category:DOGS Category:AND Category:ICAN Category:NOT Category:LIE Category:I ALSO Category:LIKE Category:TO Category:MOVE Category:IT Category:MOVEIT Category:ILIKETOMOVEIT Category:RED Category:ORANGE Category:YELLOW Category:GREEN Category:BLUE Category:PORPLE Category:IAM Category:NOTGAY Category:OR Category:LEASBIAN Category:BUT Category:ISUPPORT Category:THE! Category:THEM Category:IAMA Category:SPAM Category:ALOPE Category:YEP Category:IM Category:SPAM!MING Category:DA Category:CATEGORIES Category:XD Category:LOL Category:QW Category:ER Category:RT Category:TY Category:YU Category:UI Category:IO Category:OP Category:ASSD Category:DF Category:FG Category:GH Category:JK Category:KL Category:ZX Category:XC Category:CV Category:VB Category:BN Category:N!!!!!! Category:! Category:!! Category:!!! Category:!!!! Category:!!!!!! Category:!!!!!!!!!! Category:ILOVETACOS Category:BRO Category:BROO Category:BROOO Category:BROOOO Category:BROOOOO Category:BROOOOOO Category:BROOOOOOO Category:BRUH Category:BRUHH Category:BRUHHH Category:BRUHHHHH Category:La Category:Lala Category:Lalala Category:Lalalala Category:Lalalal Category:Lalalalalalala Category:Ala Category:Alaalaala Category:Kspe Category:Sls Category:Ela Category:Es Category:Rg Category:Ffv Category:Fg Category:Ffvt Category:Vvt Category:Ggt Category:Ggy Category:Ggyh Category:Uuh Category:Fbf Category:Gg Category:Yyb Category:Hhf Category:Bbg Category:Hb Category:Yyh Category:Hhb Category:Hhu Category:Gb Category:Gbg Category:Bh Category:Bhv Category:Bg Category:Bgtd Category:Fgtjnkj Category:Ug Category:Rrg Category:Bbh Category:Ntg Category:Ag Category:Sapphiresongz was here Category:Fhf Category:Dd Category:Fh Category:Df Category:Gfg Category:Dfg Category:Dgd Category:Gf Category:Fgfd Category:Gdfg Category:Sa Category:Set Category:Ew Category:Twe Category:Tw Category:Rtr Category:Et Category:Rtet Category:Ree Category:Rer Category:Trertet Category:Rret Category:Etr Category:Tty Category:Uyt Category:Utyu Category:Tyu Category:Yt Category:Uy Category:Ttuy Category:Uytu Category:Tyuytut Category:Yuty Category:Uytuty Category:Uyoppop Category:Ogf Category:Gfgfg Category:Gd Category:Dg Category:Dfdgf Category:Gfgfgfgd Category:Dgfd Category:Gdg Category:Gffg Category:Fggf Category:Gfgfgf Category:Ggf Category:Fgfg Category:Fgfgd Category:Ds Category:Fs Category:Fsd Category:Dsf Category:Sfd Category:Sfdfds Category:Fdsf Category:Dsdsf Category:Fd Category:Fdfds Category:Fdsfdsfd Category:Sdf Category:Sd Category:Sfdsdf Category:Sfdfsd Category:Fsdfdf Category:Dsd Category:Dfs Category:Sfdsdfsdf Category:Fds Category:Dffds Category:Sdfdsf Category:Sdfd Category:Fdsfds Category:Fsdfds Category:Dfdf Category:Fdf Category:Fdsdfs Category:Fdfsd Category:Fsfd Category:Sdfsdf Category:Sdfdf Category:Sdfsdfsdf Category:Fdfdssdf Category:Dsfdf Category:Dsfsdf Category:Sdffd Category:Sdffdsdf Category:Sdfsdfsfd Category:Sdsdf Category:Sdfsdfsdfdsf Category:Dsfdfs Category:Sdfsdffsd Category:Sdfsdfsdfdf Category:Ddsfd Category:Fsdsd Category:Dsdf Category:Dsfds Category:Dsdfdf Category:Dfdfdf Category:Fsdsdi'